nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian dassie
Species invention Please dont invent species Pierlot McCrooke 12:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :This is a variety of the Rock Hyrax (or rock dassie), an existing animal. 12:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Why can't Regaliorum invent species? SjorskingmaWikistad 16:13, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::How could such enormous species have ever arrived on an archipelago this far in the ocean? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:57, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::SOme of the first settlers brought them they mated and populated... use your imagination!Marcus Villanova 22:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, for this animal that's possible too, but for things like bears, that would be hard :P But how can an animal change into a new species in not even 200 years of isolation? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, evolution is not a matter of a process of millions of years. A species kan stay millions and millions of years almost exactly the same, but as soon as it arrives in a new habitat, it can evolute in like 200-300 years. It happened in the Galapagos, it happened in the Caribbeans, it happened in Kiribati. Why ain't it have happened over here? By the way, a domesticated or semi domesticated species can be introduced by colonists. That has happened many times too. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The rock hyrax is actually the closest living relative to the elephant. I think no other example characterizes evolution better than this. Come on, you got to love 'them furry things'. 14:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I like them. Make up some more subspecies soon! SjorskingmaWikistad 17:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The problem is that this is not a subspecies, but a species. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I know. But subspecies of this certain species of dassie. By the way, subspecies is a made up noun. It's not proper English. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Better check your sources before you go preaching your English theories. (Also, "made up" would be written hyphenated by native writers, since it is used attributively.) Today's lesson? Please don't preach. 19:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: O, well, I invented "subspecies" as a word to express myself, hoping that you and I, native Dutchies, would both understand it. I didn't know what the word for "ondersoort" was. And accidently, it was a''' proper noun... :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 13:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::To the discussion: the Latin name of the Lovian Dassie says that this is a "species" and not a "subspecies", so it should be Procavia capensis subsp. lovensis if I'm right.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I just like those animals and noticed the lack of Lovian wildlife. Why making a big deal out of something like this? 10:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with Miëdve. Like the article. Bucurestean 10:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't know :P Perhaps you could fix the latin name? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sure, I just regarded it as not to important. 11:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing What is this? Haha. Funny animal. 19:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :They are even funnier when you actually see them moving and hear them making grunting-like sound. 06:27, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a great idea for a children's novel... Percival E. Galahad 06:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. If we would get a republic somehow then I want '''Dassie for president! 06:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd like Keupke for president then :P --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Snoeter and Lisa (my Guinea Pigs) may be appropiate candidates as well. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC)